Let Me Show You What Love Is
by CandieQueeN777
Summary: "Don't play coy with me, Adam. I know I'm not the only one that's been wanting this to happen. You want it too and your body is telling me everything I need to know." She said whispering into his ear. ONE-SHOT. SMUT. ADULT CONTENT. [Rated M] *COMPLETE


_**So the idea for this story randomly popped into my head a few days ago and I just had to write it, especially since I ship these two so much!**_

 _ **I do not own WWE or any talent associated with it. Only my OC Eryn Fay.**_

* * *

 _ **-Mature Content Ahead-**_

It was after Midnight when Adam Copeland found himself at a Vegas nightclub downtown. He had just finished a taping of Monday Night Raw and now here he was drinking the night away. He had recently called it quits with his ex girlfriend after her infidelity and was having a hard time moving on. His brown hues gazed around the club as he watched the partygoers out on the dance floor, shaking and gyrating to the thunderous music. A sigh escaped his lips as he snapped his fingers at the bartender, desperately in need of another drink.

A caramel skinned woman behind the bar caught sight of him and made her way over. She had black shoulder length hair and was dressed in a white tank top and black jeans with black ankle boots. She looked to be no older than twenty-six at the most. "Can I help you, sir?" She carried a flirtatious tone in her voice as she leaned over the counter to get a closer look at him.

Adam wasted no time with his request. "Could I get another Scotch? And make that on the rocks please."

"Sure thing, handsome." The woman winked before turning around to fix the drink. Adam heard the woman's attempt at flirting and smiled to himself before turning his attention to the vibrating phone in his jeans pocket. There were multiple text messages from _her_ and he knew that he would be opening Pandora's box by reading them. Although against his better judgment, Adam opened the most recent text message and began reading.

 _Today 10_ _:16 AM_

 _"Are you still mad at me? God Adam, I thought you'd be mature about this! This is all your fault after all."_

 _Today 2_ _:24 PM_

 _"Hey. I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry and I miss you."_

 _Today_ _7:46 PM_

 _"Are you ever gonna talk to me again?"_

 _Today_ _9:30 PM_

 _"I love you."_

 _Today 11:20 PM_

 _"Where are you? Please come home and lets talk about this."_

He rolled his eyes disgusted as he slid his thumb over the screen of the phone, reading through the long list of text messages. How dare she try to blame him for _her_ infidelity! This chick was completely delusional and to make matters worse, Adam had given his all to her. He couldn't believe that of all the people he trusted she would hurt him this way. And to do it with Matt Hardy of all people. Just the thought of that scumbag was enough to send him into a spiral of rage.

The female bartender had come back with his drink by now and slid it in front of him, but Adam didn't even bother to look up as he began typing a text message of his own to his ex.

"Is everything alright? You seem a bit tense." She spoke watching as the wrestler typed on his phone harshly.

After a few seconds he slowly pulled his attention away from the phone and stared at the woman. "Yeah, just a rough night."

"Wait a second. You look awfully familiar," The woman said squinting her eyes. She carefully studied his face as she tilted her head to the side and then glanced down at her top and suddenly it dawned on her. "You're the 'Rated R Superstar', Edge! Wow, could I get a picture and your autograph? Pretty please?" She begged with twinkling eyes.

Despite being in a slightly irritated mood and slightly tipsy, Adam agreed to give the lady what she wanted. He figured that it was the least he could do for his fans. "Sure thing." He replied.

The woman came from around the counter squealing with glee as she handed him a black sharpie marker and turned her back towards him. Adam signed off with a little inspirational message along with his signature before returning the marker to her. Next, she took out her iPhone and took a snap shot of the two still not believing she had gotten this close to her favorite superstar.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much! I'll treasure this forever!" She said happily.

"You're welcome." Adam always enjoyed bringing a smile to someone's face, even if he couldn't smile himself.

"Eryn!" A male's voice shouted over the club music and the young woman quickly looked up to see her boss calling for her.

"Uh-oh. Gotta jet. Thanks again for everything!" She smiled as she went back to work.

Adam watched as she took leave and finally turned his attention to his drink. Another depressed sigh emitted from his lips as he stared down into the caramel colored liquid. He took the glass and gulped down the entire contents of it and placed it back on the counter feeling less than satisfied.

...

A dark-haired woman strolled through the club checking out the scene as she made her way over towards the bar. She was dressed in a long-sleeved, white two-piece bodycon dress with nude pumps. "Is this seat taken?" She spoke with a light voice.

Adam quickly glanced up to see non other than the Go Daddy Vixen herself, Candice Michelle. He chuckled to himself in disbelief as the brunette cocked her head in confusion. "Did I miss something?"

"No, I just didn't think I'd see you of all people here."

"So can I have a seat?"

Adam ushered his hand out, "It's all yours." He said, inviting the vixen to help herself. "So...what are you doing here?"

Candice took the stool next to him and sat down. "Just here to kick it with my girls and have some fun. Why are you here and why do you look so...sad?"

"I had to call it quits with Amy." He said simply.

She raised a brow more confused than ever. "Wait. What? Why?" The last time Candice had seen them together they looked closer than ever and deeply in love. This was certainly an unexpected turn of events, but it was starting to make sense why she had never seen the couple around each other much at work lately.

"I caught her in bed with one of the Hardys. I'm sure you know which one."

"You mean Matt?"

"Bingo."

"Wow..." Candice was speechless. "I'm so sorry. You deserve better."

He nodded agreeing with her as he ran a hand over his face and sighed.

"How about a drink?" She asked. "It's on me."

"Sure." He nodded again.

Candice waved for the bartender and once again Eryn came rushing over. "What can I get you?"

"Another Scotch." Said Adam.

"I'll have a Sex on the Beach." Candice told her as she shifted her eyes in Adam's direction.

"Coming right up."

"Sex on the Beach, huh? Interesting choice."

Candice smirked turning her body towards him on the stool. "It's one of my favorites. What about you?" She asked playfully.

"I like a little of this and a little of that," He replied as their drinks arrived.

"I just bet you do." Candice purred. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder and saw the female bartender from a few moments ago.

"Yes?"

"You're Candice Michelle, aren't you?"

She nodded. "Yes I am."

"I don't mean to intrude, but would it be alright if I got a picture and an autograph? I hope you don't mind."

"Of course. Come on over."

When her boss went to the back, Eryn quickly dashed from behind the counter and took out her phone. Candice stood up from her seat, fixed her dress and fluffed out her long curls before smiling for the photo. "One, two, three." Adam watched on beside her as the two ladies began taking photos. All of a sudden his train of thought began to take over. He found his eyes on Candice, trailing them along every inch and curve of her body in that tight fitting dress. It was like he was mesmerized all while he took in her beauty and elegance. Her ass wasn't looking too bad either. He soon realized what he was doing and shook away the dirty thoughts and reached for his drink as she took her place back in her seat.

"These came out great! Thanks a lot, Candice!"

"You're welcome sweetie." She smiled as she glanced over at Adam. "So...did you enjoy the view of my ass?"

Practically choking on his drink, he cleared his throat and directed his gaze toward her. "What?"

"I saw you checking me out. Like what you see?" She asked flirtatiously. She then reached for her own drink and slowly sipped from the thick straw that was placed in the liquid as she stared the wrestler directly in the eyes.

"The dirty thoughts immediately returned as he watched her plump red lips wrap around the straw and he soon pictured what it would be like to have those same lips sucking and worshipping his dick. Adam's eyes stayed glued on the vixen as she sat the glass down and licked her lips. He could feel his dick begin to swell as a lump formed in the front of his jeans clearly indicating a boner. He cursed under his breath as he tried to find a way to hide his erection. First he tried to placing his jacket over his lap, but that was a bit too obvious, so he then crossed his legs throwing his right over the top of his left knee. Better...but still a bit uncomfortable.

Candice raised a brow. "What's wrong with you?"

"Um...n-nothing." Was the simple reply. He soon saw two women walking their way from his peripheral vision and to make it worse they were his co-workers. He groaned. This wasn't what he needed right now.

"So you just forgot all about us, huh?" The one with curly, light red hair said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. She was wearing a black bustier with skulls on the front, ripped black jeans and converse shoes.

"I didn't ditch you guys, Maria. I just came to grab a drink and I ran into Adam here."

The women both turned their attention to the blonde male sitting in the seat beside her and acknowledged him with warm greetings.

"Hey Ladies." He waved hoping that neither of them would catch sight of his lower region. Lucky for him the girls seemed more occupied with Candice at the moment.

"I'll be there momentarily, just let me finish this drink first."

"Well, hurry up. We still some partying to do." The other woman reminded her. She was a brunette like Candice but with a bit of red color mixed in. She wore a simple black mini dress with matching heels. Both ladies walked away and Candice turned her attention back to Adam.

"I apologize on their behalf. They can get a little testy sometimes. Especially Lisa."

"It's alright. I understand it's a girls' night out. Maybe you should go back before they bite your head off," he said with a laugh. "I've seen those girls angry."

Candice rested her arms on the counter in front of her and leaned in closer to him. "Perhaps I don't want to go back. Maybe I wanna hang around for a while, and maybe I want you to take me back to my hotel room so that we can finish this conversation in private."

Adam slightly froze at her suggestion. He didn't wanna say the wrong thing, but then again this was a one time opportunity. She _wanted_ him to take her back to her room and who was he to deny her request? He finally decided to speak up before she changed her mind and agreed saying, "Alright, let's get you outta here." He made sure to grab his jacket and finish off the rest of his drink, throwing back the last of the liquor and consuming it with a smooth finish.

"Let's." Candice repeated before taking a wad of cash from her clutch purse and paying for their drinks. The pair got up and made their way through the crowded club being sure to sneak past Lisa and Maria in the process. She knew it was wrong to ditch her friends on their girls' night out, but she was single and in need of some male attention and the newly single Adam Copeland was just her type. Besides, she would find some way to make it up to them later on. The only thing on her mind now was showing Adam a good time and perhaps he could do the same for her.

...

The two crossed the street to the hotel and got onto the elevator, exiting on the third floor of the building. Adam quietly followed Candice down the hallway. He didn't know why, but it felt... sort of right in a way. She suddenly stopped in front of a door labeled '308' and opened the door to the room with her Key Card, inviting him inside before closing the door, locking it. She sat her clutch down next to the TV before making her way to the bathroom to undress.

"So...what did you want to talk about?" Adam asked loudly so that she could hear him on the other side of the door.

There was a moment of silence before she responded. "Oh, I don't know...maybe we could talk about you and me..." She stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a silk red robe and her pumps.

Adam gulped, his heart racing with a combination of excitement and anxiousness. He didn't say anything but his face told it all.

"You look a little tense. But...I think I know something that will ease your mind tonight." She began to undo the robe, slowly sliding it down her sexy body inch by inch until she was standing only in her matching red lace bra and panty set. Her eyes stayed focused on Adam the entire time as she strutted over to the bed in her pumps. She cupped his chin and brought his face up to look at her as she uttered the words, "Lie back and relax."

"What's this about?" He asked, watching as the vixen straddled herself over him. Candice ran her fingers through his thick, blonde tresses as she stared down at the hunk beneath her.

"Well, I've been noticing the way you've been looking at me lately and I've gotta admit that I've been enjoying the attention."

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked playing it coolly, but he knew exactly what Candice was talking about. He felt awful about it, especially knowing full well that he had a girlfriend at the time, but whenever he was around Candice there was an undeniable exchange of sexual glances and energy that they both shared with each other. Not to mention how Adam would get even the slightest boner from ogling her assets as she walked around backstage in her wrestling attire with sweat dripping down her body.

"Don't play coy with me, Adam. I know I'm not the only one that's been wanting this to happen. You want it too and your body is telling me everything I need to know." She said whispering into his ear.

She was right. He knew he couldn't fool her when his body practically sent an opposite response. While he was thinking of how to respond, he felt her lips lock against his firmly. Without as much as a second thought, Adam reciprocated letting his hands roam every smooth inch of her anatomy. Candice slipped out small moans here and there as their tongues began to dance with one another, each of them fighting for dominance. He sat up slowly while Candice shifted her legs, tightly squeezing them around his waist as she sat in his lap now. She suddenly pulled back and licked her lips as she stared at him with hungry, lustful eyes.

"Tonight...I'm going to show you what love is." She whispered staring him down with her brown orbs.

At these words, Adam could feel his cock twitch as his excitement grew more and more. This was going to be one hell of a night and he planned to enjoy every minute of it.

Candice smirked as she removed his black leather jacket and finally his t-shirt, tossing them both to the floor and gliding her hands all over Adam's ripped muscles and chest.

"I like the sound of that." Adam responded as he suddenly locked lips with the vixen once more.

While their kissing session continued, Adam reached behind her and unhooked her bra practically snatching it right off of her and chucking it across the room. He then slowly kissed his way down to her neck and then to her chest taking in her moans of satisfaction as she tangled her hands in his hair. Inching his way down, he firmly gripped her right breast and sucked on it, swirling his tongue around the nipple while caressing her other breast with his free hand. Another moan escaped Candice's lips as she watched him grope and suck on her, sending shivers down her spine.

"Oooh A-Adam..."

As he listened to her sweet moans, he couldn't help but get excited himself, especially knowing where this was leading. He gently picked her up and placed her on her back now hovering over her. At that moment, he began to cover her upper torso in kisses before moving down to her lower half and doing the same. He smirked as he found the hem of her panties and without hesitation he ripped them off, exposing her bottom half and admiring her bare beauty. Pulling her legs apart, Adam started to kiss and lick her inner thighs, causing Candice to squirm underneath him.

"Is this what you wanted, Candy?" He continued kissing and licking his way up, stopping at her clit. Candice blew out a breath as she felt his fingers slide into her. That need to have him between her legs was building up quickly the more he touched and kissed on her. Adam let his tongue travel into her wetness as deep as possible and she let out a long, pleasurable moan. He continued driving his tongue in and out of her tunnel holding her down as he went on pleasing her.

She squeaked and wiggled, clutching the sheets, but he refused to stop and lapped up her wetness hungrily. His need to have her, to be inside her was skyrocketing as the boner in his pants fought against it's confinement.

"I-it's...so...amazing..." She panted heavily.

He withdrew his ambush on her pussy and sat back on his knees and grinned as she fought to regain her normal rhythm of breathing. Once she did so, Candice sat up and slid herself down the bed towards him. She reached out and tugged at his pants, fighting to unbuckle his jeans and strip him of his underwear. As she did so, Adam felt a sense of relief overcome him as his cock shot up eagerly. Candice grinned as she observed the display of the large shaft in front of her. She switched spots with him once again and climbed on top of him, positioning her face right above his member. Adam groaned as she took charge by taking his dick and gently stroking it, sending him into a world of bliss.

"Like that?" She asked in a sensual voice before she slowly ran her tongue along his dick, licking up and down the shaft of it. After a little while, she decided to get a little more risqué and insert his member into her mouth fully. The sudden action caught Adam off guard as an immense amount of pleasure shot through him and hit him like a tidal wave.

"Fuck. This feels amazing..." His dick was getting harder from her hands and mouth and if she kept it up, he would end up coming soon! But Adam wasn't gonna let that happen so easily because he didn't want this moment to end. He wanted to savor this night with Candice because he might never get it again.

She let out a moan as she suddenly stopped and positioned her womanhood over the tip of his member and eased herself down onto him. She then placed her hands on his chest and started with a slow bounce, moving her hips up and down in a steady rhythm as she moaned in ecstasy. Adam watched in awe as his cock slowly slid in and out of her wet cavern. He let out a sexy groan here and there as her pace began to increase in speed.

"Do you like the way I'm riding your cock, baby?" She leaned down and kissed his lips, her tongue slipping into his mouth.

"Oh yeah...I'm loving it baby!" Adam responded with a grin after momentarily breaking the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist before sliding his hands down and groping her ass and giving it a hard smack. He was loving the attention Candice was giving his dick and Adam was amazed at how wonderful she was when riding him. "God, you're beautiful." His voice oozed of pleasure as he began thrusting against her pussy roughly. Candice moaned louder as the walls of her pussy suddenly squeezed around him, driving her crazy.

"So good! So fucking good!" She whined feeling the urge to come right on top of him.

He smirked listening to her delighted moans. "If you think that feels good just wait until you get it from behind." He rolled them over so that he was now on top of her and slowly pulled his cock from her entrance. "On your knees." He demanded eyeing her lustfully. Candice obeyed and shifted herself so that her ass was in full view for him. Doggy-style was one of her favorite positions and the easiest way to get her off. Her womanhood was hardening just from the thought of what this sexy stud was capable of doing to her.

He licked his lips as he aligned his length with her opening.

Without warning, he slammed his dick into Candice's throbbing sex. A loud gasp sounded from her mouth since the sudden intrusion caught her off guard, but she managed to regain her composure and began to rock her hips back against Adam's length, taking in every inch. "Adam!" She shrieked loudly while tightly gripping the bed sheets. "I love it, Adam! Keep going!"

He placed one hand around her hips while the other was tangled in her curly brown tresses. He roughly yanked her head back as he continued thrusting his dick in and out of her tight pussy. "God you feel so good! Better than Amy." He said tossing his head back as her walls tightened around him. "Is this how you like it, Candy?" He asked in a sensual voice of his own as he pinned her body between the bed and himself. This was just what he needed tonight and he was savoring every moment of their time together. "You like being fucked like this, don't ya?"

"YEEESSS...I LOVE IT! DON'T STOP!" She shouted not caring who heard her thrills of joy and excitement. As they continued fucking, Candice felt her orgasm surge throughout her entire body. "A-AH ADAM! I'M COMING!" She screamed out feeling a rush of blissful pleasure wash over her. Beads of sweat cascaded down her body as she instantly came and buried her face into the softness of the sheets.

Adam felt his cock throbbing excitedly as she released herself onto his member. He managed to ram her hole with a few more slow paced thrusts before coming deep inside of her. Now it was his turn to have an earth-shattering orgasm. "Fucking Amazing!" He groaned as he pulled out and fell back onto the plush pillows on the bed.

Candice crawled on top of him and Adam kissed her cheek as he stared deep into her eyes. She was so perfect and beautiful in every way, a rare combination.

"Now that was hot!" He said with obvious satisfaction in his voice.

Candice trailed her fingers down his chest as she nodded in agreement. "Yes it was."

"So what are you going to tell the girls?"

"That I got sick and you were a gentlemen and decided to make sure I was okay." She said with a wink.

Adam laughed. "Sounds good enough to me."

Within the next few minutes the pair fell asleep in each other's arms. Adam had forgotten all about his troubles of the night and in fact, it really didn't matter to him anymore. As long as he had his Candy.

* * *

 _ **A/N- So for this story I decided to use the real life love triangle between Adam, Amy and Matt Hardy as my inspiration. The only difference is that I switched Matt and Adam's roles around and added a twist of my own, if that makes sense. I had a blast writing this and in case you're wondering, yes Lita is a favorite of mine. Oh yeah and Lisa is Victoria/Tara.**_


End file.
